Secret
by shin.pumpkin
Summary: THIS IS PUMPKIN ITE!/ Kyuhyun memang selalu mandi terakhir disetiap ia selesai latihan dengan team basketnya. Begitu pula dengan sang manager team yang selalu mandi terakhir tepat saat para pemain telah selesai menggunakan kamar mandi. Dua pria di dalam kamar bilas yang kosong? Hmm/ KyuMin/ Yaoi/ Drabble/ PUMPKIN ITE'S LAST FIC IN HERE!


**Secret**

Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

Romance | Rated M | length: 1000+ words

AU/OOC/Typo(s)/Bored Description/Drabble/Shounen-ai/Bad Diction/Cliché/worst NC

Bash me as much as you like, but don't you dare to bash the cast.

The story belong to me. The characters aren't.

Written by Pumpkin Ite

* * *

'DRIBBLE KE KANAN!'

'HANKYUNG! OPER BOLANYA KE KYUHYUN!'

'EUNHYUK OUT!'

'YA! JANGAN DIOPER KEBELAKANG! JADINYA BACK BALL KAN!'

Pelatih berwajah cantik itu sedang sibuk memonitori para pemain dari arah sisi lapangan. Hari ini team basket dari SM highschool sedang sibuk berlatih untuk menghadapi Kejuaraan Nasional yang akan diadakan akhir pekan ini. Para pemain inti team basket ini sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk pertandingan ini. Semua orang tentu menginginkan sebuah kemenangan, iyakan?

Manager team basket pun terlihat sibuk menyiapkan handuk dan minuman segar untuk pelatih dan para pemain. Setelah semuanya siap Ia ikut duduk di kursi kosong disebelah pelatih sambil sesekali memberikan semangat. Dan tanpa Ia sadari sepasang mata kini sibuk memperhatikan dirinya dari arah lapangan. Pemain bernomer punggung 19 yang selalu memperhatikan sang manager di sela-sela permainannya. Walaupun sang manager tak menyadarinya.

"Oke, cukup!"

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap keningnya yang berkeringat dengan handuk yang telah dibasahi air hangat. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan mengangguk saat teman-teman satu teamnya menepuk bahunya dan mengajaknya untuk 'showering'. Sebenarnya ia pun sudah merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya yang lengket dan bau ini. Tetapi berbagi ruang shower dan mandi bersama dengan teman-temannya bukan hal yang bagus. Mengingat betapa rusuhnya mereka saat showering membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng kan kepalanya kecil lalu kembali mengusap keningnya. Hingga akhirnya siluet lelaki bertubuh mungil yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dengan tumpukan handuk ditangannya membuat Kyuhyun simpatik dan alhasil berinsiatif untuk membantunya.

"Biar kubantu hyung." Kyuhyun mengambil alih handuk-handuk tersebut lalu meletakannya di samping pintu tempat untuk shower. Sungmin—manager mereka—hanya tersenyum lalu menggumamkan terimakasih beberapa kali sambil mengusap lehernya yang berkeringat. Ya, sebagai seorang manager ia harus menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk team basket sekolahnya. Dari hal yang paling kecil seperti menyiapkan minuman isotonik dan handuk, sampai mengumpulkan bola-bola yang digunakan untuk latihan team mereka. Segalanya ia lakukan sendirian dan tentu saja itu membuatnya kelelahan hingga banjir keringat seperti sekarang.

"Gomapta Kyu, hyung benar-benar terbantu." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali duduk di depan lokernya. Sedangkan Sungmin kini berjalan kearah lokernya dan mengambil beberapa peralatan untuk mandi.

"Kyu, kamar mandinya sudah sepi, kau tidak akan mandi?" Kyuhyun menatap kearah Sungmin lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan mandi sekarang."

.

.

SRAAAAAASSH

"Mmmph… cpk.. cpk." Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun agar semakin mendekat kearahnya. Kedua bibir itu saling melumat panas dengan lidah yang sesekali bertarung dan bertaut. Tubuh basah keduanya yang memang sudah tidak di lapisi oleh sehelai benangpun bergesekan, menimbulkan friksi kenikmatan sendiri bagi keduanya.

Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya lalu menatap wajah memerah Sungmin yang terengah. Tangannya yang sedari tadi melingkari pinggang Sungmin kini bergerak untuk mematikan shower yang sedari tadi menghujani tubuh mereka. Membuat kedua bola mata indah Sungmin menatap heran kearahnya.

"Kenapa dimatikan Kyu?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap surai coklat Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Hmm, kau tahu bukan jika aku sudah bermain maka akan sangat lama bahkan sampai lupa tempat?" Sungmin mengangguk kecil dengan pipi yang semakin memerah.

"Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin kau masuk angin karena terlalu lama berdiam diri dibawah shower nantinya."

'Blush'

Semakin memerahlah pipi Sungmin saat mendengar ucapan manis kekasihnya. Kekasih? Ya, mereka memang sepasang kekasih, bahkan sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir 3tahun. Hanya saja peraturan klub yang melarang anggota teamnya berpacaranlah yang membuat mereka harus bersusah payah menyembunyikan hubungan ini. Dan alasan ini pulalah yang membuat Kyuhyun memilih untuk mandi paling akhir, tentu saja untuk ber'manja-manja' dengan sang kekasih, apa lagi?

"Uhm, Kyu." Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi asik mengusap pipi dingin Sungmin kini mengalihkan tatapannya tepat dimata Sungmin.

"Hmm?"

"Bisa kita lanjutkan yang tadi tidak?" Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar pertanyaan polos sekaligus konyol milik Sungmin. Sungguh, kekasihnya yang selalu terlihat kuat dan dewasa di depan orang-orang ini selalu saja bertingkah berbeda dan menjadi sangat manis saat berduaan dengannya. Ugh, membuat gemas saja.

"Tentu saja, jangan kau fikir aku akan membiarkan tubuh indah milikmu ini keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa setetespun cairanku bersarang di lubang hangatmu, Mingie—AW!" Sungmin refleks mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun dan dengan segera mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang terasa panas sekarang. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa malu saat mendengar dirty talk yang Kyuhyun ucapkan, seterbiasa apapun dia mendengarnya.

"Berhenti berkata kotor seperti itu Cho!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan tawanya sambil sesekali meringis perih karena cubitan Sungmin di pinggangnya. Dengan lembut ia tarik pinggang Sungmin yang sempat menjauh dari tubuhnya agar kembali mendekat. Membuat Sungmin melenguh karena gesekan yang 'tak sengaja' dari kejantanan Kyuhyun pada kejantanannya.

"Sssh… daripada berbicara yang lain, lebih baik kita mewujudkannya. Akan aku isi lubangmu ini dengan cairanku hingga benar-benar penuh dan mengalir deras menuruni selangkanganmu, jagi~"

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajah yang benar-benar-benar memerah saat Kyuhyun mengangkat kakinya dan mengalungkannya pada pinggang pria itu.

.

.

"Akh! Akh! Akh!" tubuh Sungmin terhentak-hentak kuat saat Kyuhyun menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Menubrukan kepala kejantanannya pada prostat Sungmin hingga lelaki manis itu memekik nikmat berkali-kali karenanya. Kejantanannya yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar untuk ukuran lelaki pun dikocoknya dengan cepat hingga kini kenikmatan itu bertambah berkali-kali lipatnya. Apalagi nipple kanannya kini masih di hisap-hisap oleh Kyuhyun dengan asiknya, membuatnya tak kuat hingga akhirnya—

CROT CROT

—kejantanannya memuntahkan laharnya. Mengotori perut Kyuhyun dan kedua jemarinya yang lentik. Kyuhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya menyeringai lalu mempercepat sodokannya. Meraih jemari Sungmin dan mengulumnya hingga benar-benar bersih tak bersisa. Membuat Sungmin semakin bergairah dan dengan berani menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun hingga kini kedua bibir itu kembali bertaut dengan panasnya.

"Nghh… harderrh." Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat sodokannya. Sedangkan Sungmin dengan usil mengetat-longgarkan dinding rectumnya, membuat kejantanan besar Kyuhyun seakan-akan diremas-remas oleh rectum Sungmin yang entah mengapa selalu saja sempit sesering apapun Kyuhyun memasukinya.

"AKH!" kejantanan Kyuhyun seketika memuntahkan laharnya saat mencapai klimaks. Membuat Sungmin merasa sangat penuh saat cairan Kyuhyun mengalir di dalam rectumnya. Banyaknya cairan yang dimuntahkan membuatnya tak tertampung dan mengalir turun menyusuri selangkangan Sungmin. Persis seperti apa yang pria tampan itu katakan sebelum mereka bercinta.

"Hosh… kau selalu yang terhebat Kyu." Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun agar berbaring diatas tubuhnya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam ceruk leher Kyuhyun dan mengendusnya bagai anjing mencari bangkai. Membuat Kyuhyun menggeliat geli karenanya.

"Dan kau selalu yang tersempit ming."

Cup

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu mencium bibir pouty Sungmin sekilas. Sungmin yang merasa tidak puas segera menahan tengkuk Kyuhyun dan dengan lembut melumat bibir kekasihnya. Membuat Kyuhyun yang memang tidak pernah ingin menolak apapun yang dihidangkan untuknya membalas balik ciuman lembut tersebut.

.

Sementara diluar sana…

.

Changmin menelan ludahnya susah. Seharusnya ia biarkan saja jam tangan nya yang tertinggal di loker tadi, dan membiarkan rasa penasarannya atas suara-suara aneh yang datang dari kamar mandi di ruang ganti klub mereka. Hingga kini ia tidak perlu melihat pergumulan panas diantara sang manajer klub dan front guard klub mereka di dalam kamar mandi tersebut.

"Huft, betapa cerobohnya mereka. Dan aish! Milik ku tegang! Sial!"

Dan sepertinya Changmin terpaksa harus bermain solo nanti malam.

.

.

END

.

.

Haaah, harusnya aku ganulis rated M lagi eh malah bandel, yaudahlahya. Jangan masalahin soal hot apa engganya, terus juga kependekan, soalnya aku udah gakuat kalo harus ngetik fic full nc kaya dulu-dulu. Mungkin karena terbiasa ngetik rated aman jadi gitu, hehe.

By the way, this is my goodbye fic, my last fic in here. Aku pindah, mungkin bakal kesini lagi kalo kangen doang. Aku cuma gamau dapet resiko dihujat lagi. Jadi aku pindah ke wp yang segalanya bisa aku control sendiri. Mulai dari postingan, design, sama secure juga protectionnya.

Karena masih baru jadi aku sedang dalam proses men-import fic. Dan yang mau baca tgnd juga ada, tapi maaf cho kingdom aku lanjutkan kalo aku bener-bener udah gasibuk.

Makasih buat kalian yang udah setia ngikutin karya aku dari jamannya bobrok sampai jadi lebih baik seperti sekarang. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih :D

Contact me on twitter **itechaan**

Bagi yang mungkin masih sudi baca karya aku, bisa liat di fanfictioncase(dotwordpressdotcom)

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semuanya, aku besar disini, belajar nulis disini, dan dapet banyak temen dari sini. Sekali lagi terimakasih ^^

Least, mind to review? ^^


End file.
